Users often use user devices to obtain information about locations, such as location addresses, directions, traffic information, images, videos, or other content associated with the location. User devices may obtain location information from web pages over the World Wide Web (“web”). Web pages with location information may be accessed through web addresses, such as universal resource locator (URL) links.